


Доверие

by tinuvielf



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Доверие<br/>Автор: Tinuviel-f<br/>Бета: нет<br/>Размер: драббл (702 слова)<br/>Канон: Kingsman (фильм)<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: Мерлин/Рокси, Персиваль.<br/>Категория: гет<br/>Жанр: драма, ангст<br/>Рейтинг: PG-13<br/>Краткое содержание: на финальном испытании в пистолете Рокси оказались боевые патроны.<br/>Предупреждения: AU. Смерть очень второстепенного персонажа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доверие

На щеке Рокси неаккуратными брызгами алела кровь. Мерлин подозревал, что кровь попала на воротник его рубашки и скулу, но проверить не мог. Шея одеревенела, мозг отказывался воспринимать то, что видели глаза, и посылать приказы мышцам. За те разы, что Мерлин присутствовал на финальном испытании новобранцев, случалось всякое... но не такое. Опыта у Мерлина больше, чем у всех новичков, вместе взятых, но почему-то сейчас именно он был потрясён так, что потерял дар речи и, кажется, саму способность соображать.

Великолепно выдрессированный чёрный пудель Зевс, до последнего момента доверчиво смотревший в наставленное на него дуло пистолета, лежал у ног Рокси медленно остывающим трупом. Пистолет Рокси, верней, наверное, уже агента Ланселота был всё ещё направлен собаке в голову, её рука не дрожала — _пока_ не дрожала, поправил себя Мерлин. Он вышел из ступора на несколько секунд раньше неё, и это время надо было использовать на анализ причин и ликвидацию последствий случившегося, а не на пустые сожаления, которые ничего не изменят.

В пистолете были холостые патроны, должны были быть, Мерлин сам заряжал оружие. Мысленно он отмотал назад назад последние пятнадцать минут перед роковым выстрелом. Выбрав оружие, он проверяет патроны. Заряжает обойму. Получив вызов от Артура, выходит из комнаты, едва не столкнувшись в коридоре с Персивалем. Возвращается (вопрос оказался более, чем пустячный), берёт оружие — что характерно, пистолет лежит в том же положении, в каком Мерлин его оставил, — и идёт за Рокси.

Вот оно. Хватило всего нескольких секунд, чтобы понять, кто и как, непонятно пока только — почему.

Мерлин осознал, что Рокси наконец опустила руку, затрясшуюся, как у завзятой пьянчужки. Она не могла отвести глаз от убитой собаки, и хорошо, и слава Богу, в которого Мерлин не верит, потому что если Рокси посмотрит на него, что он увидит и что скажет? В Кингсман рискуют только собственными жизнями, и приказ убить четвероногого друга — не более чем проверка на готовность выполнить задание, как бы тяжело ни было. Проверка, в ходе которой никто не должен пострадать, поэтому, если новобранец правильно усвоил курс, он должен сообразить, что патроны холостые. Мерлин готов был поклясться половиной оружейной, что Рокси, умненькая, хорошая девочка, догадалась. Но пистолет, который ей передал он, Мерлин, оказался заряжен боевыми. Оправдания бессмысленны: что он ни скажет, Рокси не поверит, особенно, если будет упомянут Персиваль. Хитро. Ловко. Без шанса на проигрыш. Персиваль обставил его в два счёта. Мерлин не мог понять, боится ли он или надеется, что из соседней комнаты тоже раздастся выстрел. Нет, всё же надеется, иначе выйдет, что Мерлин подставил так только Рокси... этого-то Персивалю и надо.

Дело не столько в том, что она застрелила пса — в Кингсман придётся делать и не такое — сколько в доверии. Рокси легко разгадывала его замыслы на многих испытаниях; ей даже нравилось (да и ему тоже) перебрасываться подколками, подначками, намёками... Всё это было слишком многообещающе для Мерлина. Однако он думал, они хорошо скрывались, а выходит, что плохо. Вот и ответ на вопрос «почему». Теперь после случившегося о прежних отношениях и тех отношениях, что маячили на горизонте, не может быть и речи. Как можно доверить человеку свою жизнь, судьбу и тело, если он предаёт в таких вещах?

Персиваль ублюдок. Лучшего времени для подставы и не сыскать.

Время шло, но выстрел за стеной так и не прозвучал. Мерлин на миг прикрыл глаза, признавая полное и безоговорочное поражение, а когда открыл их, встретился с холодным и уничижительным взглядом Рокси. С таким видом обманутая женщина говорит: «Ты лжец», плюёт тебе под ноги и уходит, хлопнув дверью, чтобы никогда не вернуться. Из Кингсман Рокси, разумеется, не уйдёт, слишком долго это было её мечтой, но Мерлин останется для неё только лишь коллегой, да и то ненадёжным.

— Мерлин, приведи к нам Роксану, — отчеканил из динамика Артур, и ничего не оставалось, кроме как повиноваться.

Роксана молча вручила ему пистолет, потяжелевший, казалось, раза в два. Проходя мимо, не подняла глаз и только шлейфом презрения и тщательно спрятанной, но от этого ещё более жгучей обиды хлестнула, оставив на щеке Мерлина невидимый след. Он ещё раз машинально взвесил на руке пистолет, отложил его на стол и тоже вышел из кабинета, заметил маячившего в другом конце коридора Персиваля, но вида не подал — бессмысленно, бесполезно, Персиваль и так понимал, что победил.

То, что могло произойти между ним и Рокси, закончилось, даже не начавшись. Прежде боровшийся против неуставных отношений между агентами Мерлин даже отчасти не представлял себе, насколько это могло быть больно.


End file.
